fan_de_equestria_girslfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Fan-fic: Mission of a soldier at war
Sinopsis Las bombas caen, los ponys corren, los cadaveres en el piso contaminan el aire que alguna vez fue fresco, los Dismembering estan dispuestos a acabar con nuestro planeta... Yo estoy aqui, con las tropas, tratando de pararlos, pero caen mas de los nuestros que de los suyos, me pregunto si algun dia podremos estar en paz oh por lo menos estar seguros Cap.1: El fin de Rhyddid Dwys Corremos, yo agarro una potra que perdio a su madre, que 5 minutos antes estaba abrazandola, Lilium corre atras mio, seguida por los demas, yo soy Lumena, soy una War Galactic alicorn, era la hija de la gobernante, hasta que los Dismembering acabaron con todo y empezaron a gobernar Rhyddid Dwis, pero esa es otra historia, solo veo caer bombas, y acabar con lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar... -Hay que salir con los que podamos! No podemos hacer nada!- Lilium grita, sudando a chorros -Pero aun quedan ponys!- Chillo, no puedo dejarlos, no puedo.... -Lumena, queda lo que alguna vez fue su cuerpo, su alma ya esta en otro lugar-Tengo los ojos vidriosos -Lilium tiene razon Lumena, tenemos que irnos-Aurum no ayuda mucho, siempre le da la razon a Lilium, es logico, es su novia -quiero a mama...-La potrilla no habia hablado en todo este rato- La extraño... -Tranquila-le digo- Cual es tu nombre? -Me llamo...Neo Luminaria-Luminaria...con que tambien ella tenia que ver con la luz...-Pero mi mama me decia Lumi -Bien Lumi, has visto a otro pony vivo por aqui?-Aunque Aurum pretende sonar sarcastico, como no sabe hacerlo, suena como si fuera lo mas serio del mundo -Si, habia una pegaso alla atras, justo antes de que ella me agarrara- me señala, no se porque me siento acosada siempre que me señalan -quien?-Lilium es buena con las prguntas, que se encargue ella -Escuche que alguien la llamo Lux...- Aurum no la deja terminar -Lux Lucis?- aurum pierde el color del rostro- QUE MI HERMANA ESTABA EN CAMPO ABIERTO?! -Calla Aurum- me aguanto a lanzarle un hechizo que lo haga dormir, porque si lo hiciera, nos quedariamos sin un miembro de la tropa por 3 horas -Pero... -pero que Aurum? ahora no puedo caminar durante un bombardeo?- Lux me cae bien, despues de Lilium, es la mejor pony que eh conocido- no lo sabia -Grrr...- aunque Aurum sea el mayor, Lux sabe como manejarlo mejor que su propia madre Ya dejen de parlotear Ponys, tenemos que irnos antes de que...-un dismembering se nos pone al frente- Antes d eque pasara esto! -sielncio, que Lumena se encarga- Le lanzo un hechizo al Dismembering que sale volando, por el dolor en sus ojos -Siempre dandote protagonismo- Lilium Sonrie Lilium, las dos hacemos el hechizo?- La veo a los ojos adelante-me agarra el casco, coloco a Lumi en mi lomo, le agarro con el otro casco la pata de Lux, Lux agarra a su hermano y... los cuernos de Lilium y mio se prenden en llamas Y ya, mi planeta ah sido destruido, para toda la eternidad Pero esto no termina, porque los idiotas de los Dismembering algun dia se las veran conmigo Cap.2: Pasando desapercibidos Aparecemos en medio de un castillo, se que estamos en problemas, Lumi esta temblando e incluso Lux, la mas valiente despues de mi, esta temblando, Aurum saca su lanza, no se que espera, talvez que aparezca otro dismembering, pero solo aparece un pegaso muy extraño, con una armadura, y sin marcas, nisiquiera tiene el aura que todos los Galaxy pegasus tienen alrededor de la melena -INTRUSOS-grita, no se a que se refiereme doy la vuelta esperando ver a ladrones, pero no veo nada, y me doy cuenta de que se refiere a nosotros -No, señor, usted se equivoca, Soy Lumena y vengo de...- Me paralizan, no se porque primero a mi es una boberia, caigo al suelo, y la pobre Lumi queda indefensa -Llevensela con la princesa, para que la interrogue-En otras palabras: Para elegir de que forma morire Siento que me levantan, no con magia, y me llevan por unos largos pasillos, escucho los gritos de Lumi de la pobre Lumi... -Que pasa?-escucho hablar a una pony con el guardia _intrusos Su Alteza- Su alteza, una punzada de odio, a mi no me dicen asi desde hace años -dejela pasar-me sueltan, y entro caminando, una alicornio esta viendome a los ojos, era blanca, con el pelo de varios colores, y al lado, una pony alicornio azul con la melena azul oscuro, tambien me veia...era mi mejor amiga: La princesa Luna La conoci cuando su hermana (supongo que la que esta al lado) La envio a la Luna, yo estaba paseando, por la luna, cuando la encontre, al principio tubimos una pelea pero... terminamos bien, nos empezamos a ayudar poco a poco, un dia ella se fue y...jamas regreso, creo que ya se que fue lo que paso -Y que se supone que haces aqui?- La mayor me miraba como si no fuera digna de estar en el mismo salon que ella no se como logro decirlo, pero lo digo: -Eso no te incumbe, Idiota Sus ojos, purpuras, me ven, y me ven, a mi me parece indiferente, el silencio continua....Hasta que Luna lo rompe -Hermana, nos podrias dejar hablar...ella...-veo que se esfuerza por no decir mi nombre- y yo? -Para que Luna? Para que te trate como a un animal?- y como, en teoria, lo ponys son animales me da un ataque de risa -ahora de que se rie esta?- La hermana de luna, sin duda, es una I-D-I-O-T-A a toda regla -es que...- Aguanto las ganas de decirle todos los insultos que me se- olvidelo- extiendo las alas y con mi cuerno agarro un caramelo que habia en una mesita -UNA ALICORNIO- El guardia retrocede...enserio? llevo mas de media hora y nadie se habia dado cuenta? Estos ponys son unos estupidos, no entienden nada a la primera... - Y no soy una cualquiera- hago mi truquillo de los ojos de fuego- Soy una del...- ohoh, s eme olvido, los War galactic alicorn no pueden estar mas de una hora fuera del espacio sin un hechizo especial... - que le pasa?- parece asustada la alicornio esa idiota, luna no aguanta mas -LUMENA!- prepara su cuerno y...puedo respirar -Lumena? conoces a esta sujeto?-aguanto las ganas de reirme -eh...si?- Luna sonrie LUMENA!- Lilium entra acompañada por Aurum, Lux y Luminaria, me estremesco al ver que la lanza de aurum esta manchada de... SANGRE!- La tipa idiota habla como si no hubiera mañana- HAY ASESINOS EN EL CASTILLO! -QUE VOZ TAN AGUDA! CALLESE SEÑORA!- Lilium se tapa las orejas con los cascos - Si.. haga el fabor de cerrar la boquita- Lumi tan inocente... -CIERRE LA MALDITA BOCA DE UNA ESTUPIDA VEZ!- Sin embargo, Lux es todo lo contrario a Lumi, rebelde a toda fuerza -Lilium? Lux? Aurum?- Luna esboza un gran sonrisa_ PERFECTO! -aish... Digame...señor...que hizo con esa lanza?- Parece retomar la confianza... no, retiro lo dicho -Solo se la clave en el medio a una bolsa de salsa de tomate en la cocina- Enserio? esto es patetico -Ah si?- Si idiota- Perfecto... ahora todos vayanse por donde vinieron... adios...- y nos saco del castillo, asi sin mas pero lo mejor fue que cuando nos estabamos yendo, escuche a Luna decirle a su hermana - Eres una estupida, ¿sabias? y asi de bueno es mi primer dia en este lugar Cap.3: aprendiendo a encajar aqui en construccion...